Vodka x Kite smutty goodness
by teddybutt
Summary: SMUT SMUT SMUT guy on guy, manxman! BUTTSEX! HIGHLY M RATED  yup ,warned thee... i do indeed write such naughtys and for the first time i post it! , ah could i be a erotic novelist now? hurr hurr...ENJOY!


Kite moaned throatily and loudly as he lay on his back, his long pale legs spread wide, his sharp hipbones jutting. His long thighs trembled and his butt muscles flexed repeatedly as he bucked and rolled his narrow hips upwards ,pumping his hard cock into his fisted hand ,he whimpered as the contours of his hand slid roughly over the delicate silky pinkness of his length. He pushed roughly upwards harder each time into his squeezing fist ,rocking his hips and ass up and down, the bed shook with the rhythm and the headboard hit the wall loudly ,but he was too lost in the moment to care. Moist pre come leaked from the head of his cock and down onto his slim fingers. Kite rubbed the moist warmth of it over his cock , his full warm balls twitched heavily.

He took them and squeezed , rolling the heated sacs between his fingers as he bucked upwards, moaning loudly along with the thudding of bed to wall. Intense heat bubbled in his stomach at the hot moist touches. Kite lifted his ass off the soft bed sheets slightly holding it upwards , and fucked upwards into his hands again and again now with a two-handed grip , squeezing hard at the base of his heavy length and pulling upwards fast ,he mewed and rubbed ,thumbing at the head of his leaking cock.

"_having __**fun**__ baby ? " _The deeply deep aroused voice of his lover broke the sexy silence and shook him out of his self pleasured whimpers ,his eyes snapped open wide and his cheeks flushed deeply as he locked sight with the piercing green eyed gaze of his tall fair lover ,who stood casually at the door.

It aroused him even more, burning his cheeks with a rouged blush. He gazed back

" _vodka… I ..come ..want .. - you .. _Kite murmured broken want-filled words softly , still pumping his cock steadily ,but slower ,his ass now fell back to the soft sheet, but his hips rocked side to side more slowly. Vodka stared down at his writhing all over exposed lover, just realising how tight his jeans and underwear felt , his balls and cock twitched and strained against rough fabric of his underwear and jeans. He wanted to devour Kite with every notion he had.

Vodka strode over to his spread lover, taking in his flushed naked skin and lean pale physique, Kite half smiled back with a curled lip ,letting go of his cock slowly and lifting a hand to one of his pale pink nipples, he pulled at it and tweaked the tender pink nub between his fingertips , teasing Vodkas sight, who watched him intensely, his eyes burning with lust.

Vodkas lust acted for him ,pulling his shirt roughly over his shoulders and yanking down his tight jeans and underwear in one , freeing his hard cock ,which bobbed upwards. Vodka kicked the clothes that pooled around his ankles aside and watched Kite purr at him from his spread position on the bed, their eyes locked and Kite continued to tweak both of his nipples with both hands now, his cock curved bolt upright , untouched now leaking more seed down itself onto his full balls. "_come here _" Kite moaned coyly and sexy-sweetly , holding out his hand, Vodka took it instantly and let his lover pull him down, despite the burning want to press Kite hard into the mattress and touch everything with force , Vodka moved slowly , kneeling between Kites spread legs, bringing his chest low towards Kites own, his arms either side of Kites shoulders. Vodka held himself over Kite as Kite moved slowly and purred under him , lifting his widely spread legs and wrapping them around Vodkas waist so that his ass lifted slightly off the bed again. He bucked lightly upwards and pressed his erection into his lovers stomach, Vodkas cock brushed Kites ass and he shuddered , sending electric shivers of heat through his skin and muscle. Vodka groaned , and rocked his cock against Kites ass, Kite whimpered and mewed happily as he lifted his arms to wrap around Vodkas neck ,pulling himself up to meet the movements and rolling his hips.

There Chests brushed , and hot flustered skin rubbed together. Kites moans were sensual and tempting to Vodkas ears , wanting and needing , the purrs wet and seducing,

He murmured for Vodka to play _,"play with me .. " _Kite breathed wetly into his ear ,arching his back right off the sheets and mattress ,hanging curved and warm against Vodka_. _And Vodka wanted to play with all of Kite all at once ,often he didn't no were to start ,he thought about the view he had watched from the door… Kites spread legs exposing his ass and tight flexing hole, his plump hairless balls and the curved silky pale beautiful cock erect around afew soft curls of black ,his hand working it, everything flushed and alittle sweaty.

Vodka groaned and lowered his lover back down. Kite let go of his gasp around Vodkas waist and let Vodka place him there.

Vodka spread his lovers legs open again as he moved his piercing dreamy lashed green eyes down across Kites chest and stomach. He planned his route with a heated grin ,as he lowered his face and swiped his hot rough tongue across one of Kites aroused nipples.

Kite mewed breathlessly and arched ,tangling his fingers Vodkas hair ,Vodka knew that Kite adored nipple play most of all , he began to lick the nubs, suck them and bite them with his teeth gently .Kite withered and moaned a thousand gorgeous throaty sounds and Vodka didn't stop until Kites nipples glistened with his hot saliva and flushed a hard and darker bruised pink from the heated sucking.

Vodka kissed each of Kites moist nipples and stared up at him, Kites eyes were watching him in a dreamy intensely aroused gaze through his lidded blue orbs under blonde lashes.

Vodka moved up to kiss Kites jaw line and the soft sensitive skin under his chin, then biting hard at Kites plump lower lip and sucking it hard.

Vodka released Kites lip moistly , leaving Kites mouth open slightly and his eyes fluttering.

"_lower .. " _Kite breathed , tugging Vodkas hair softly in his long slim fingers ,his eyes now gazing and needing . Vodka didn't have to be told, the nipple play left his heart racing for more, something new .. He moved lower and Kites fingers untwined and loosened in his soft hair ,his hips rocked and his ass flexed. Vodka kissed directly downwards across Kites warm rising chest ,down the contour running centre down between his ribcage and to his pierced bellybutton. Kites stomach was soft under his mouth and Vodka applied every type of kiss to it that he knew as his mouth travelled downwards, some feathery soft ,some dry ,rough and lasting mere seconds, some hard and hot, heated ,leaving a pressed marking, some slow and sensually wet ,with lots of tongue and teeth.

Kite panted and whined gorgeously as Vodka kissed these kisses, making his lover buck upwards as he arched his back murmuring wanting words. Vodka knew what his lover wanted , travelling lower he captured and nipped Kites jutting hipbones ,running his tongue along the bone under soft skin. Kites cock bobbed across his stomach , Vodka took in the scent of his lovers sweet area and wanting length and looked up to lock his gaze to Kites.

"_yes" .._Kite moaned

Vodka smirked and slowly took Kites hot length into his moist mouth ,it twitched hotly and Vodka felt passion and heat bubble in his own stomach and cock , as he tasted his lover. He was sure Kites uncontrolled thrust upwards meant that his lover wanted this more than anything too.

Vodka slowly licked and sucked down Kites silky pink shaft ,he ran his tongue slowly upwards along it on one side from the thick base , then he took the shimmering moist head and sucked it hard like a lollypop, tasting some of his lovers leaking sweetly bitter pre release on his tongue and wanting more, He kissed the at the tip and took Kites cock head deeply into his throat , Kite lost it, moaning loudly and spreading his legs so widely, rocking his fragile narrow hips hard and bucking into Vodkas full lips. He stretched out his arms to entwine his hands and long fingers back into Vodkas hair and pushed his lovers head lower , pulling Vodkas hair hard, Vodkas lips stretched around and deeper along the length as it sank into his throat. Vodka loved how Kite did this , taking desperate control of what he wanted. The tug on his hair made stars dance behind Vodkas closed eyes, his balls twitched between his legs ,he wanted to come and knew he would soon , but he held his release and focused on taking all of Kites cock the very deepest he could into his mouth , he bobbed his head up and down pumping Kite with his full hot lips, Kite pushed his head down whimpering and withering madly ,moaning loudly ,_" oh god ,oh fuck " _

Vodka released Kites cock suddenly , slowly sliding the length wetly upwards ,

Kite whimpered " _don't_ .._ so ..close! ..please .. " he _curled his legs around an Vodkas head and neck and bucked his hips and cock upwards again, Vodka licked his own salvia into Kites plump twitching and straining balls, Kite was shaking ,he was very near and Vodka felt an excited rush flow through his body and own length. He took the thick base of Kites cock in one hand and his hot balls in the other and squeezed hard , lowering his head again and shoving his lips around the pulsing shaft head , pushing Kites full length deep into his throat, within seconds Kites hot seed was shooting down his throat , he let it spill warmly down as he swallowed ,feeling the warm bittersweet taste on his tongue and in his throat , he pulled Kites softened ,flaccid ,and gorgeously spent cock out of his throat which twitched still as Kites intense orgasm rocked through his limbs.

Kites whole body shook under him as he was cried out loudly over and over , then softly and softer till it became a purring whimper, he arched his lean back upwards ,his ass clenching, thighs shaking ,and toes curling.

Vodka only had to watch and feel this under him before he'd reached his own peak of pleasure, he lightly took his own dripping cock in his rough hand, he pumped hard twice and tweaked his balls, before he came with a milky spurt all over his clutched fist and fingers ,dripping through them onto sheets below him and moaning deeply.

Vodka shook with his orgasm but held himself above Kite, then he moved Kites shuddering wide open legs closed and kissed upwards from Kites stomach , on his hard collarbones and then his pretty whimpering lips. They kissed for a bit, after effects of intense orgasm shuddering through them.

Vodka wiped his hand on the sheets as he sat back and smiled down at Kite , then rolled over and flopped right over onto his back next to Kite, breathing loudly, his hand still sticky seed, his balls and cock happily spent.

Kite glanced to the side at him, smiling and blushing and still making soft mewing sounds and panting , his delicate chest heaving. He reached out and took Vodkas sticky with seed hand ,and brought it to his mouth , he sucked Vodkas release off his lovers rough fingers , taking Vodkas fingers deep into his mouth as Vodka had done with his cock , gazing deepyly into Vodkas eyes as he did so. Vodka thought it was the most beautiful sight he ever saw just then ,Kite had never done this before, when Kite finished ,he licked his moist lips and teeth, and smiled coyly .

Vodka grinned back and with the same wet hand reached to stroke his lover's flushed warm cheek and soft hair.


End file.
